gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Avalanche
Avalanche is a multiplayer map for Gears of War 2. It has an avalanche come through the map randomly and periodically, killing everyone in the path of the snow. If you are uncertain of the time the avalanche takes place, whilst in a multiplayer match (Game types exclude horde), listen for the sound of a siren - it sounds similar to an air raid siren, or the siren from Silent Hill.. After the snow settles, the geometry of the map is completely changed. There are places that could never be reached prior to the avalanche, such as the roof of the pavilion in the center of the map. There is an elevated section of the map on one side, housing the cycled Mulcher Machine Gun, and Mortar. The side directly opposite has two small cabins both housing either a Boltok Revolver Pistol or a Gorgon Burst Pistol. There are Bolo Grenades on the map, but they are only in the center of the map, and cannot be acquired after the happening of the avalanche. If you wish to utilize grenades, you will have to be quick about picking them up. In Private XBox Live, System Link, or Local matches, and the map selection is set to host, Avalanche is the first in the list. Winning a match on this level, along with the other 9 levels that are shipped with the game, will award you with a new achievement known as "Around the World, Again." It will be easy to stay on track of your location due to the fact that the map is asymmetrical, even though the middle and two main bases are symmetrical. If you want the upper hand, head for the Mulcher Machine Gun when the cycle is currently set on it. The Mulcher can quickly kill someone, if shots are placed properly. Tactics The following tips and tricks are for use when playing on this map, obviously. Beware of the Avalanche In real life, dozens of people get killed by avalanches each year, and the same goes to Gears of War 2. This mountainous climate can be very hostile, and can spring avalanches. Avoid the amount of noise by shutting out the gunfire won't help, so get into a suitable cover when it comes. A wise decision during verses matching is to always stick near a good source of cover to evade the icy wrath of the avalanche. It springs near the large wooden surface at the elevated end of the map, and engulfs almost every inch with a wall of snow. You must listen out for the noticeable rumbling when the avalanche nears the map area, when it does, find cover immediately. After 30 or 90 seconds into the round, its appetite will swallow up any player in contact with it, burying the central courtyard in eight feet of snow. Every single man or Locust must flee to the map's far edges or get battered by this monstrous slide. However, the courtyard isn't the only place to truly avoid, the upper plaza where the Mulcher is located is actually the birthplace of the avalanche's entry point into the map. if you're up there, so only have seconds to take refuge in the plaza's corners. When the controller begins to rumble, the loud roar becomes imminent, and the ground starts to shake violently, instantly clear out of the avalanche's path. A few matches should make you used to it, and know key places to hide. But potentially becoming a threat for players isn't the only thing this immense block of snow is capable of. It topples over the stone arch, buries the courtyard and swats away vehicles with ease. Though this is not a really bad thing. The toppled arch and statues provide additional cover for any that venture out once the avalanche passes, and the thick blanket of snow allows easier access to the Boomshot positioned atop the gazebo in the courtyard. Be clear of spawn point instructions Regardless of which spawn point your team ends up in, your must immediately keep in mind that your first ever move is to either proceed toward the Mulcher to the south or the Boomshield to the north. Hurry to seize control of the Boomshot (or Torquebow) because access to it will be blocked off after the avalanche. A lot of confusion can go into where you spawned, but a few subtle reminders can tell. One really big and useful one is the pre-avalanche landmark, the large stone arch in the coutyard's southern side. This structure is closer to the Mulcher, so move away from it if it's the Boomshield you're after. Additional Tactics *'The Boomshield is an essential -' The Boomshield is a valuable tool in a battle that takes places on Avalanche. Taking one of the Boltok Pistols on either side of the Boomshield spawn point is also useful when utilizing the defensive ability of this shield. Strive to seize control of the northern part of the map, where the shield and pistols are located at the start of each round. Try to protect the Boomshield user by weakening enemies coming toward him so he can take the finishing shot or whack without recieving much damage. *'Passing the avalanche with enemy blood -' The avalanche is a treacherous factor that must be accounted for. The devastating reminder of nature's fury slides down from the southern end of the map, near where the Mulcher/Morter spawns. The avalanche occurs at a random time between 30-90 seconds into the round. Do whatever you can to down enemies in the avalache's path before it strikes. Listen for the air raid siren to blare, alerting you to the oncoming presence of the avalanche. When it triggers, synchronisingly back out of the kill zone and attempt to down the oppostion still inside as fast as you can. Most best case scenarios happen because the enemy performs and action, and for the best thing to happen here, is that one or more enemies rush out the reveive and downed foe, then they all get wiped out by the avalanche. Use this tactic to take out two birds with one stone. If not gotten before, the Mortar can be reached more easily now. You can climb the snow slopes and capture it. There might not be as much enemies still standing and breathing at this point, but expect activity to increase at the center of the map, due to the added cover and snow. The Mortar or Mulcher can target this area and make easy work of the opposing team, given that they don't take it first. *'A fragging point in return for destruction -' Frag Grenades can be very useful in helping to dislodge enemy positioned near the Mulcher's spawn point. Toss a few from the street below the Mulcher particularly when the avalanche is incoming. The Mulcher, an organ-grinding weapon of destruction, is a very tempting object to rush in for, but the almost imminent presence of enemies means that you should take care when assaulting the its location. Use your grenades to disrupt and disband the other team, then split into two and attack the spot from both sides to avoid losing too many players, and to keep the initial element of surprise. Trivia *The game Halo 3 has a map of the same name, which is popular for Big Team Battle and Capture the Flag. Due to the very different natures of the two maps, it is assumed that this is a coincidence.